


Live, Die a Hero, Repeat

by coosner



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: But they get better, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Cuz i have no clue what i'm doing, Gen, People Will Die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coosner/pseuds/coosner
Summary: When people thought of undead, they imagined rotting flesh, shambling mounds of decay, or sun-bleached skeletons.What people DID NOT imagine, was rosy cheeks, brown hair, and a smile that could light up a room.





	1. A completely normal mall trip, nothing to see here

“God fucking dammit, stupid goat bastard and your retarded dogs! How the hell am I supposed to beat this asshole if I keep getting ganked? I can’t even summon any phantoms to help since the servers have been down for 250 years!”

To say Tomura Shigaraki was annoyed would be criminally understating the situation. No, what he was feeling was fury and inadequacy. This must be what those NPC’s felt like as he touched them, an unavoidable One Hit KO that they could do nothing but watch.

However, as Sensei always said, you had to fall and get back up to learn. Tomura figured that probably applied to most things, so he went over to the drawer, pulled out a new controller to replace the one he disintegrated, and booted up the game again.

As he polished a glass to a shine, Kurogiri watched his young charge get back to his entertainment with a nostalgic crinkle to his glowing eyes. After all, the last time Tomura had lost to a “filthy fucking hacker bullshit boss” he had had to go out and “acquire” a new tv, console, three controllers, two bar stools, and quite a few bricks to repair the back wall. This, he thought, was quite the improvement.

  
  


As he mused on this, he received a text message from Sensei.

_ Ahh, I remember when I played through that game back in high school. Good times. _

  
  


Kurogiri would never cease to be amazed by his Sensei. Sometimes he forgot that the man had been young once as well, and had not sprung out of the earth as a fully formed Pillar of Evil.

  
  


_ You should probably stock up on some more controllers though. I have a feeling he might not beat Ornstein and Smough on his first try. _

  
  


Come to think of it, the drawer was getting low. As Kurogiri prepared to open a portal below the nearest game store’s controller shelf, he heard Tomura mumble quietly to himself.

“Man, this would be so much easier if I could just decay these NPC’s”

  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He waited in the darkness, invisible to all but the sharpest of eyes. As he peered through the eyeholes of his dark mask, he weighed each passerby in his head.

**Too soft. He wouldn't last a day before breaking.**

**Too weak. It’s no fun if they die immediately.**

  
  


However, as the creature continued surveying his prey, a group of people caught his eye. Teenagers, by the look of them, and if he remembered correctly, they were in hero school, and were bound to be stronger than the passerby, both mentally and physically.

**But how strong will they be after seeing a friend die in their arms?**

As the wraith looked closer, he realized that they were not from just any hero class, but 1-A, one famed for fighting off a villain invasion after only days of training.

**Excellent. The stronger and more experienced they are, the harder they will fall.**

With this thought in mind, the being began following them from the shadows, going over what he knew of their abilities and how they would lend themselves to a world of despair and death.

**A powerful ice quirk of that scale would trivialize much of the obstacles I could put in their way. They cannot be allowed the hope afforded by such strength and versatility.**

**Super strength, even at the expense of the user’s body was still too much, if the amount of wind the boy could produce was anything to go by. No, he wanted his victims to suffer, not steamroll.**

**A simple frog mutation, now that was something that would bear fruit.**

**Likewise, the boy with the extra arms would also be a good choice, lacking the raw power of his classmates or the safety afforded by range.**

**Leg based super speed? Highly problematic, especially if his kicks were enhanced by said speed.**

**Touch activated weightlessness? Another ability that lacked the safety or raw power afforded by the powerhouses of the class. Yes, she would perform nicely indeed.**

**Explosions, at first glance a powerful and versatile quirk. However, the denizens of Lost Izalith scoffed at such paltry fireworks, and the Black Knights had slain scores of more powerful pyromancers than that child.**

  
  


**Yes, these would make excellent playthings, and he would delight in their despair.**

As the being watched, the group of teenagers stopped to discuss something, and the split off, each one heading to a different store nearby. This was his chance to strike, to pull these unsuspecting fools into his master’s realm.

The first of his victims had split off to look at the bargain bin in the nearby clothing store. It was child’s play to get behind her and grab hold. By the time the white light faded, the brunette was nowhere to be seen, and the creature moved off in search of his other prey. The next one was simply waiting on a bench, seemingly content with not purchasing anything. Had the wraith not had his trusty Obscuring Ring, he would have been surely spotted from far off. As it was, he was able to get within 15 feet of the teen before being noticed, and from there it was effortless to simply grab hold of the hero in training, who simply vanished in a flash of white. As he moved on to find the others, he only had to look shortly to find them a few shops away, seemingly arguing.

“WHAT KIND OF WEIRDO EATS BUGS? THEY’RE FILTHY AND CARRY DISEASE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST EAT NORMAL SNACKS LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?”

“Bakugou, grasshoppers are an excellent source of protein, and these ones have been sustainably farmed. I assure you, they are not dangerous to eat. Besides, I never asked you to eat them.”

“GOD DAMMIT FROGGER WHY ARE YOU SO WEIRD? WHY IS EVERYONE IN THIS HELL CLASS OUT OF THEIR MINDS??”

“You know, some people might say you’re the weird one. Many people in other countries eat bugs and do just fine.”

“YOU FUCKING HORS D’OEURVE WHY THE HELL WOULD I CARE? AND STOP FUCKING CRUNCHING THEM SO DAMN LOUD. I CAN’T HEAR MYSELF SCREAM!”

Right as the froggy girl opened her mouth to calmly explain to the pomeranian why he should care about sustainable food sources, said blonde disappeared in a flash of white light.

“Wha-”

Followed shortly by the subject of his ranting.

Yes, today was a good day for the wraith. He had four new victims to torment, and if he played his cards right, the Darkstalker would be very pleased with him. Yes, pleased indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out at Epsi's Hoard - we got memes and fics for years.  
https://discord.gg/erxfDdt
> 
> Thank you to H3ctic for helping me out with proofreading.


	2. The gang breaks out of prison

The first thing she noticed was the smell. It wasn’t the smell of a bustling shopping center, full of food and people. No, for some reason all she could smell was damp stone and a faint whiff of earth. Yeah, as she thought more and groggily sat up, she probably wasn’t in the shopping mall anymore. The dank stone cell that surrounded her did nothing to disprove this notion. Looking around, she saw the rusted iron bars of the cell door, looking to all the world like the door hadn’t been opened in decades.

**“Alright, think Ochako, what would Deku do? He’d just use his quirk to break the do - dang”**

No, she would have to think more creatively than that. As she thought further, a shaft of sunlight moved across the floor, reflecting off of the grungy stone floor.

Wait, sunlight?

As she looked up, the first thing that came to mind was that damn, this place was in worse shape than she thought. After all, usually prisons tend to have ceilings, but this one had a hole easily a meter in diameter that opened up to the grey cloudy sky.

**“Heh, these idiots really tried to lock me in a cell with a hole in the roof? They’ll have to try harder than that.** ” she thought to herself.

With a touch of her hands, she took away her gravity and leapt through the hole, and for the first time getting a good view of where she was.

It appeared that she had been on the top floor of the building, but it was so run down that she couldn’t even tell what it had been originally.

**“Okay, first things first, call for help”**

As she pulled out her phone to call her teacher, she realized there was no service.

**“Okayy, guess we’re out in the middle of nowhere somewhere. I should probably look around and see if I can find anything else out from the surroundings.”**

With that thought at the forefront of her mind, she walked over to another one of the many holes in the ceiling of the building, and dropped in to look around. As she dropped into the corridor, the first thing that came to mind was that this place was not somewhere she wanted to be any longer than necessary. The sides of the corridor were lined with cells like the one she had just escaped, and corpses and skeletons littered the area, both in and out of the cells. Yeah, she did not like that that implied if she hadn’t been able to get out of her cell.

**“Don’t think like that Ochako, you’ve gotta get out of here and find someone to help”** she muttered to herself

As she made her way down the hallway, she kept scanning the cells to see if there was anybody she could ask for information

Corpse

Skeleton

Empty

Armored Corpse

Half of a skeleton

Frog girl

Two thirds of a skelet - WAIT WHAT?!

She rushed back to the cell, and found her froggy friend sleeping peacefully on the floor of her own cell.

“TSU!”

At the sound of her name, the girl slowly raised her head up, blinking slowly at her friend.

“Oh hello, ribbit. This doesn’t look like the mall to me.”

“I haven’t seen anybody around here at all. It’s almost like they just dumped us here and expected us to die. We certainly wouldn’t be the first. I’ll keep looking for a key or something to get you out. My cell had a hole in it, but you don’t look so lucky.”

“No need.” Tsu said, getting up and stretching. “These bars look rusty, and they’re probably much less sturdy than anything UA’s built.” With that, she reared up and kicked the door, snapping the lock in half.

“It’s almost like they didn’t take out quirks into account when locking us up here.”

“Well, I’m certainly not about to complain! Let’s look for a way to contact home. My phone doesn’t have any signal.”

\----------------------------------------------------

Mezo Shouji was having a bad day. It all started when he got out of bed and found out he had fallen asleep on three of his six arms. He thought going to the mall with his class would be fun, and then the next thing he knows he’s in some sort of medieval prison. At least his cell door was rusty enough that he could just snap the bars, a small mercy. But no, the universe decided to spite him by way of an explosion blasting the door clean off of another cell down the hall.

**“Heaven forbid I have a good day, but noooooo. Now I have to deal with this pomeranian. At least he’s got experience with getting kidnapped.”** Shouji thought to himself.

“You call that a fuckin’’ kidnapping? Where are the restraints? Where are the reinforced cells? YOU THINK YOU FUCKERS CAN KIDNAP ME THIS BADLY? DEKU’S MOM COULD DO A BETTER JOB THAN YOU MORONS!”

“You know Bakugou, maybe you shouldn’t antagonize whoever brought us here.”

“You’re here too Octoboy? Tch, stay behind me. I’m gonna find whoever took us and make their face look like that blue fire fuck.” 

As the two heroes in training made their way down the hallway, a slam echoed through the hallway, sounding to all the world like a huge object hitting the ground somewhere. 

“It came from further down the hallway and to the left! We should investigate, it could be a clue as to why we are here.”

Without another word the two teens took off down the hallway at a sprint. As they made it around the last turn, they saw a courtyard open up in front of them. In the center, surrounded by a crater of cracked stone, stood a  _ thing. _

It was nearly thirty feet tall, with an obscenely fat pear-shaped body. Thin, clearly atrophied wings poked out behind it, wings that by all measures shouldn’t be able to move, much less carry the titan. Its head was surrounded by some kind of bony crown or faceplate, but that stopped right before the nose, which sat just above a lipless fang filled mouth. The creature looked around the courtyard, waving it’s massive hammer as it searched for something.

At least the Nomu had been engineered for a purpose and had some coherent design, but this? It looked like a deformed version of a man, a nightmare made into a towering beast. A small part of Mezo’s brain had the chance to think,“He practically makes me look like a model” 

before the other parts frantically shut that thought process down.

When he turned his head to his ally, however, he expected to see many things. A closed mouth, trying to heep the beast from noticing them. Eyes darting around looking for potential escape routes. What he did not expect was the look of crazed glee in those red eyes. Mezo felt a shiver run down all six of his arms as he saw his classmate eye the nightmare made flesh with the look of a man who hadn’t eaten in days and was offered a buffet. Perhaps his shock at seeing such an odd look prevented him from fully grasping the next sentence out of his compatriot’s mouth, but he heard it all the same.

“I’m gonna fight that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to kombhi for proofreading this one!


	3. A senile knight enters the party

**“That is one ugly son of a bitch” ** Katsuki thought as he watched it from the entrance. So obviously deformed and hideous, it couldn’t be anything like a normal human. Maybe that was it, it wasn’t human but one of those Nomu things the League of Idiots had.

A dimension away a certain mad scientist felt the familiar pang of someone underestimating his genius.

That had to be it, this wasn’t the mastermind of whatever group had brought them here, but some sort of flunky. Clearly, then the best course of action would be to ‘encourage’ it to spill some secrets about its bosses. And if he had a good time while he did it, who would care?

“I’m gonna fight it ”

Two quick explosions from his hands, held out behind him served to get him into the air. 

A couple more sets put him well above the monster, which was just now turning around.

A shift in the angle of his hands and he began to spin, gathering momentum as he plunged toward his enemy.

Once he got within a few feet, he released the biggest explosions he could from his hands, combining the explosive force with his impressive velocity. He couldn’t resist screaming out the name of his most powerful attack as he did, because what was the point of a badass name if you didn’t use it?

“HOWITZER IMPACT!”

The shockwave shook the courtyard, cracking stone and producing a massive cloud of thick black smoke. As Katsuki stood admiring his handiwork, he kept his eyes dead ahead on the smoke where the beast had been. It was because of this focus that he didn’t notice the warhammer swinging out of the smoke until it was too late.

  
  


———————————————————————————————

  
  


Mezo watched as his classmate took off like a large, incredibly angry wasp, and flew above the beast. As he began spinning, some part of him felt a bit of relief. After all, this ugly beast surely couldn’t stand up to one of his most powerful classmates if it couldn’t even turn around in time to see an attack coming. It was with this thought that Mezo comforted himself as he watched his ally stand in front of a pillar of smoke, inside which was undoubtedly an unconscious monster. And so it came as rather a surprise to see a massive hammer arc out of the smoke, punting Katsuki up and through the far wall of the courtyard.

**“I think stealth might be the best option here” ** Mezo thought, as he slowly backed away from the nearly unharmed beast, and then snuck off in search of the explosive boy.

———————————————————————————————

“So Tsu, why do you think they wanted to kidnap us? I could imagine if they kidnapped Bakugou, villains really like him for some reason, but why us? “

“Well, it could be that they just wanted to get some hero students to make our school look bad.” the froggy girl mused.

“I suppose that makes sense. They must not be too smart to keep us in such a poorly secured prison though, so I wonder if they got cocky or something?”

“Maybe they kidnapped us to torture us and steal our very humanity, and we were meant to get out of the cells because whatever is outside is much worse?”

“Tsu thats crazy, who would go to such lengths for a complicated plan? That can’t be it.”

As the two girls continued to wonder, they turned a corner and saw a strange sight. At the bottom of a staircase stood a man in strange metal armor, inspecting the wall in front of him.

“Hmm, there should be a room behind this, but how to get in? I certainly can’t cut stone with my sword…” The man trailed off, in deep thought.

The two girls turned to each other, confusion clear on their faces.

“He could be dangerous Ochako, we should turn around.”

“If this was his place, why would he need to get through a wall? Also, why does he look like a European knight from the middle ages? Last I checked we were in Japan?”

Before they could think any further, a crossbow bolt streaked down past the man, slamming into the stones in front of him and shattering. The man didn’t even look up, still lost in thought.

“Tsu, we’ve got to get him to safety? Villain or not, someone is trying to kill him and he needs help!” With her bold proclamation, the gravity defying girl leapt forward, pulling the armored knight toward her and out of the line of sight of the staircase. This proved to be the right choice, as mere seconds afterward a massive iron ball rolled down the stairs and completely demolished the wall across from the stairs, and would have flattened anything else in its path.

“Huh?” 

The act of the ball ramming into, and through the wall was enough to shock the man out of whatever state he had been in. He turned around and jumped, focusing on Ochako.

“Oh, young lady! Was it you who saved me? I must thank you for your kind actions in saving and undead such as myself. I, Oscar of Astora, am indebted to you.”

“Hold on, did you say undead? Like zombie, undead?” Ochako was now beginning to regret her earlier actions.

“A what now? I’m afraid I don’t know what you are talking about. You are in the Undead Asylum, do you mean to tell me you are among the living?” The strange knight seemed honestly confused, like being undead was something commonplace.

“I believe what my friend is trying to say is that we are from somewhere else, and do not know what an ‘undead’ is, as you put it.” Tsu interjected, attempting to save some face.

“Ah, of course. An undead is anyone afflicted by the brand of the Darksign. I came here to free any undead who had been unjustly imprisoned so that they may choose their own path. You have helped me greatly indeed, and for that I am thankful. I will endeavor to help you in any way I can in escaping this place.” Oscar rested a hand on the hilt of his sword as he said this, and it took everything she had to resist a snort at how stereotypical he looked.

“That would be great! You wouldn’t happen to know the way out, would you? Also, who runs this place anyway? We haven’t run into any guards or anything like that.”

“Well, for most undead the bars are sufficient to keep them contained. As for the rest, I have heard rumors about a demonic guardian that guards the exit. I’m not sure how a demon from Izalith could get all the way here, but we can’t rule it out.” The knight seemed knowledgeable, but raised more questions at the same time.

Right as Ochako was about to ask just what he meant by ‘demon’, a familiar shout echoed through the halls of the prison, followed closely by a thunderous boom.

HOWITZER IMPACT!

**“There’s no way… How can one guy get kidnapped so many times?”**

There was a beat of silence, during which Ochako and Tsu stared at each other. Right as Tsu opened her mouth to say something, a tan blur smashed through the wall of the hallway roughly ten feet in front of them and landed heavily against the wall. Lying in a crater against the far wall was their thoroughly bruised explosive classmate, looking for all the world like he had just gotten hit by a train.

“How can something so fat and ugly, be so badass?” were all he managed to say before falling unconscious.

“Well! I for one think this is fine evidence that the guardian is here and kicking. Now we just have to find and defeat it.” Somehow, Oscar managed to sound excited about the prospect of fighting whatever had just sent their strongest classmate clean through a stone wall. 

**“I really hope this guy knows what he’s doing”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to VoidedSoul for proofreading!


	4. The gang beats up some guards

“Now, this fellow can surely tell us what to look for. After all, he clearly has more experience fighting the guardian than any of us.” Oscar said, pulling an orange flask out of his armor. The bottle seemed to glow with an inner light, almost like someone had bottled the essence of fire itself. He then walked over and poured a bit of it into Katsuki’s mouth, and the change was almost instant. Bruises disappeared in the blink of an eye, and his eyes popped open, scanning the area.

“What the fuck just happened?” Katsuki yelled, jumping up and looking around.

Oscar stepped forward at that. “That was my Estus flask. You could think of it as bottled bonfire, and there’s nothing better to keep an undead like myself going. Luckily for you all, I have plenty to share. You wouldn’t happen to have any other allies nearby, would you?”

Shouji took that particular instant to rush around the corner, skidding to a stop at the sight of one very heavily armored man and three of his classmates.

“...Oh. Well that answers the question of where Bakugou went. How are you not dead or horribly injured?”

Tsu put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a flat look. “He drank liquid fire and it worked.”

“Huh.”

  
  


Surprisingly, Bakugou chose to break the silence. “Wait, this weird ass knight wants to fight the thing that just launched me through a stone wall? How on earth do you plan to do that? You’d need some damn powerful quirk, because my Howitzer did jack and shit to big ugly over there.”

“Oh, I plan to climb above him and stab him in the head.” The ‘weird ass knight’ said in the same tone one would use to discuss the weather, or weekend plans.

“What the fu-”

Ochako spoke up “That sounds like a great plan! Can you help us get home after we deal with this guardian guy?”

“Of course young lady! Now, let us be off. The guardian will get impatient and look for us soon, so we must go.” with that Oscar set off toward the stairs that had just recently attempted to flatten him with a boulder.

Right before he got to the stairs Tsu voiced her concerns; “Um, sir Oscar, should you really rush up there? Didn’t something up there fire a crossbow at you?” 

The words seemed to stop the man in his tracks. The gears seemed to turn for a long minute in his head as he weighed the options in his head, while standing in full view of the staircase.

**“How is that man still alive if he keeps zoning out like that?” **Ochako wondered to herself.

While the students contemplated the senility of the mystery knight, he seemed to come to a conclusion suddenly, straightening up before racing up the stairs at a dead sprint. The students followed close behind, if only to keep this strange man alive. When they reached the top of the staircase and no more boulders were forthcoming, Ochako let out a sigh of relief. Said relief was short lived, as she looked down the hallway beyond and saw the group of crossbowmen facing their group down. The five men said nothing, merely raising their weapons to point at the group.

Katsuki was the first to say what they were all thinking “Fuck.”

Oscar disagreed with their view of the situation, not even slowing down as he ran toward what could only be the guards of the prison. Ochako opened her mouth to tell him to get back, that armor couldn’t possibly stop crossbow bolts this close, and that

Oh

_ Oh _

  
  


As Oscar ran down the hallway, the guards turned as one to aim at the knight, and fired. But rather than being turned into a very shiny pincushion, he dove into a low roll, and the bolts passed harmlessly over his head and slammed into the far walls of the corridor. Before the guards could even reach for another bolt, Oscar had come out of his roll, and turned his momentum into a savage swing that cut the nearest guard in half from shoulder to hip. From there it was only a short step to the next closest crossbowman, who quickly found Oscar’s sword cutting through his neck.

Ochako stood, paralyzed as the man she had assumed was some sort of hero ruthlessly carved people apart with the same efficiency a butcher used to carve a roast. What had she gotten them all into? What kind of monster immediately resorted to lethal force as a first option? Even Endeavor gave villains a chance to surrender before turning them to charcoal. Any more thoughts on the subject were quickly dashed, as the three remaining guards dropped their crossbows and pulled out dented and rusty shortswords.

If Oscar was worried about his enemies preparing to fight back, he didn’t show it in the slightest, simply dashing forward to attack. The first guard was a hair too slow to raise his sword, and had his sword arm cleaved off at the shoulder. Soon to follow was the guards head, and then he moved on to the last two. They came at him as one, each swinging their swords in brutal overhand arcs at the knight. Their attacks were cut short as they clashed to a halt on his shield. A sharp shove had them off balance, and a thrust gave one of the guards a two foot long steel piercing through the skull. The final attacker had only barely raised his sword before Oscar slammed into it, nearly tearing it from his hands. If anything, his attack being blocked only annoyed the knight, as he reared back and swung again and again. Each strike forced the man further back until his back was to the corridor wall, but Oscar didn't relent. Something had to give, and the man’s shortsword was the first to break, shattering as the knight cut through it and the head behind it.

When the last guard slid to the ground, the only thing Ochako could see was the chunks of human that littered the hallway, and the slash in the stone wall behind where the last man’s head had been. What kind of monster was this man?

Oscar then turned around, looking at all of them. All traces of the absentminded man were gone, leaving only a hardened killer that would have given Stain pause. Even his manner of speaking seemed to change subtly, from that of a carefree old man to a commander on the battlefield.

“What are you standing there for? At this rate the guardian will come looking for us, and I’d much rather fight him on my terms.”

Everything in Ochako’s body was screaming that this man was DANGEROUS, but she followed him down the halls anyway. After all, she told herself, he was their best bet of getting out of here. She resolutely ignored the tiny voice in the back of her head saying that she was a coward, and just doing what he said so he wouldn’t kill her.

They ran through the deserted halls of the prison for what felt like hours, following behind Oscar, who seemingly knew every twist and turn on the maze-like corridors. Eventually, they came to a stop right before a strangely familiar opening. The knight held up a hand to stop them, and crept forward to peek over into the room below. A short nod to himself, and he came back to face the high schoolers.

“The guardian is in that courtyard, down below us. We’re going to need to deal with him to get out of here, and I believe we have the combined strength to do it. Do any of you have weapons of your own?

Shouji was the first to speak up. “Sir, we don’t normally use weapons where we come from.”

Oscar seemed almost disappointed at that, before raising his head up again and addressing the group as a whole. “What would you say your fighting styles are?”

“I use martial arts to get near opponents and then turn them weightless.” Ochako said.

“Weightless you say? Could you use any weapon regardless of the weight?” Oscar asked, with a hint of awe in his voice.

“Well yeah, anything up to about 3 tons”

You could almost see the grin through his helmet as Oscar reached behind his back, rummaging for something, before pulling out a massive sword. The blade alone was nearly 6 feet long, and the sword was pure black, with points jutting out of the blade near the hilt. He tossed the blade on the ground before him, and even that small act caused the edge to bite deep into the stone floor.

“If that’s the case, I’m sure you will find that much more useful than I have.” The man said.

As he turned to address the other members of the group on their weapon preferences, Ochako thought hard about what had just happened. How on earth had Oscar pulled a sword as long as he was out from behind his back? He wasn’t even wearing anything on his back other than his armor, and that certainly didn’t have space for a seven foot sword. Maybe he had some sort of mystery ability like Midoriya, only using it for pulling massive weapons out of nowhere instead of notebooks. Maybe she could learn how to do that someday!

As Ochako looked back up from her musing, she saw her classmates arrayed before her, armed for war. Tsu was holding a spear that looked nearly as long ad the massive black sword she had been given. Shouji had a massive shield held in three of his arms, and a sword in one of his other three arms. Even Bakugou had taken one, with a simple mace hanging at his waist. Oscar looked at them appraisingly, and Ochako could have sworn he nodded in pride at them.

“So, here’s the plan…”

  
  



	5. Boss Battle: Asylum Demon

To say Ochako was nervous would be an understatement. In the last hour she had been taken from the mall to some sort of ancient prison almost entirely populated by corpses, and she wasn’t sure if she was even in Japan anymore. To make matters worse, she was stuck here with an explosive asshole and a possible serial killer dressed as a knight. If Tsu and Shouji weren’t here to keep things at least a little bit sane, she probably would have been pulled into some insane plan to level the whole building. As it was, she was now part of a plan that could charitably be called mostly sane, and that was all she could hope for at this point.

“Ok Ochako, stick to the plan. All you’ve gotta do is make this giant-ass sword weightless, and whack that ugly son of a gun.”

With her pep talk out of the way, she quickly removed the gravity on herself and her sword and jumped up. As her path carried her up above the courtyard, toward the monster she took the time to look around. Oscar, Tsu, Shouji, and Bakugou were all huddled inside one of the doorways to the yard, watching her.

Oh god, they were watching her.

Ah well, she’s fought in front of bigger crowds, right? This shouldn’t be too bad.

A second look down confirmed that she was almost over the monster, and she steeled herself. 

First, the return of gravity.

Next, moving the now VERY heavy sword into position.

Finally, she held on for dear life as the blade sunk in almost a full foot to the behemoth’s head.

With a low moan, the beast fell to it’s knees, and then its face, giving the brown haired girl an expedited trip back to ground level.

“So, how’d I do guys?” She sang out cheerfully to her allies, who were tentatively coming out of their alcove.

Bakugou was the first to break the silence. “Yeah, what the fuck was that cheeks? Since when were you a fuckin viking warmaiden?”

“Was that a compliment?”

“I believe what Bakugou was trying to say was that you were very impressive.” Shouji interjected.

Tsu merely raised her hand for a high five, one which Ochako immediately returned.  
Right before she could turn and give Shouji six high fives (A high thirty?), a rumble resounded through the courtyard.

As one, the group turned and froze. The monster they had thought defeated was slowly, torturously raising itself up from the ground, with Ochako’s sword sticking out of its forehead like a nightmarish unicorn. The beast rose up to its full thirty feet and hefted it’s hammer again, but something was different. While before the beast had seemed slow, and almost lazy, tanking a Howitzer Impact before bothering to retaliate, now it was seething in rage, and it’s beady eyes locked onto the group of tiny beings that had caused it so much pain. With an echoing roar, the beast swung it’s hammer at the group of humans.

As the hammer approached, Ochako felt like she had turned to stone.

The hammer inched toward her, now fifteen feet away and still she couldn’t move

Twelve feet, and all she could think was “This can’t be happening.”

Ten feet, and she saw a silver shape in the corner of her eye.

Eight feet, and the silver blur grew larger.

Six feet, and the silver thing hit her like a freight train, throwing her to the side of the hammer.

To Ochako, it felt like at that moment time unfroze, and the hammer came down where she had been like the smite of a vengeful god. The stones splintered under it, and showered the area in a hail of razor sharp blades.

The silver blur beside her stood up, and identified itself as Oscar by speaking. “Get back girl, you can't fight him if you can’t even dodge an attack!”  
Numbly, she nodded, and made to stumble back when she was caught by a hand.

“Ochako, you don’t need to fight to be useful here. You’ve already done more than the rest of us by a long shot. We can take it from here.” Tsu’s words seemed to come from far away, but the message still got through.

As Tsu watched Ochako stumble away to (relative) safety, the only thing on her mind was the harsh realization that she had yet again been thrown into a life or death situation.

However, she was broken out of her thoughts by Bakugou. “We need some kinda plan for this asshole. Clearly these weapons can hurt him, but I think we can use our quirks to make them even more effective.”

However, Shouji was quick to point out a flaw. “How do you plan to do that? Your strongest attack barely scratched him?”

“What do you think I am, an idiot? I know that dammit! Clearly it's something about these weapons that hurt that fucker more than anything else.”

As if to punctuate the explosive boy’s statement, Oscar dashed in, a silver blur yet again, and tore a massive slash in the leg of the beast with his sword before deftly rolling under the return attack.

“Alright, froggy, octoboy, I’ve got a plan for this asshat, and y’all had better follow it to the letter, got it?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Oscar hadn’t felt this alive in at least a decade. At first he had been worried when the guards hadn’t been more than a passing amusement. While he was thankful to that small girl for helping him out, she would really need to work on her reactions to danger. She had made a good hit, but not good enough. On the plus side, that meant he got to dance with an enraged demon, rather than something boring. As he darted in and out, under and over the beast’s swings, his blade carved away swaths at a time. 

He was so focused, in fact, that he nearly missed the kids behind him entering the fight. The green haired girl shot in like a bullet, spear clenched tightly, and plunged it deep into the demon’s right arm, the same arm that was holding the hammer.

The pained bellow was almost enough to knock him back.

Almost.

As he dashed in to attack, he was joined by the six-armed boy, and they set to work dealing as much damage as they could before the titan remembered it had another arm.

“HEY FUCKER!”

The shout from far above was sudden and loud enough to make Oscar lose composure and look up. He saw the blond boy from before falling fast toward the demon, mace clutched tightly in his hands. He had a bad feeling about this.

The six armed boy seemed to have come to a similar conclusion, and sprinted toward the alcove, joining the brown haired girl who was already there. They turned around just in time to see the (possibly insane) young man swing his mace down with all his weight onto the crossguard of the sword embedded in its head. The power behind the swing forced the blade all the way in to the hilt, and the demon shuddered before falling, never to rise again.

All Oscar could think was “Do these kids want to die?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Majigah for proofreading this!
> 
> Sorry about the long delay, but hey I passed my finals and my GPA went up so I'll take it

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out at Epsi's Hoard - we got memes and fics for years.  
https://discord.gg/erxfDdt


End file.
